vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Homecoming
Homecoming is the ninth episode in Season 3 of The Vampire Diaries, as well as its mid-season finale. The episode is written by Evan Bleiweiss and directed by Joshua Butler. Summary ROCK BAND My Morning Jacket PERFORMS — On the night of the Homecoming dance, Rebekah opens up to Elena about why the evening is so important to her, leaving Elena with conflicting emotions. Caroline and Matt are both shocked at Tyler`s behavior throughout the evening. The evening takes a surreal turn when Klaus puts his latest plan in action. Determined to outsmart Klaus, Damon enters in a dangerous partnership leading to a terrifying turn of events. The band My Morning Jacket performs in the party scenes. Stefan and Bonnie also star. Plot The plan is in motion to kill Klaus once and for all. Damon and Elena enlist the help of Mikael to lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls after he fled after hearing a rumor about Mikael being back there. The plan involved Elena staking Mikael and then un-staking him, after Stefan had talked to Klaus to get him back. Stefan made the call to Klaus and told him that Mikael was dead. Klaus requested that his body be delivered to him. Later on in the bathroom, Damon and Elena are making wolfsbane grenades. Elena is telling Damon how many ways the plan can go wrong, that Rebekah might be on their side now but he was her brother in the end. Later on, Rebekah and Elena are talking in Stefan's room when Elena gives Rebekah back her necklace and ultimately stabs her in the back with the daggar. Damon later hides her body in the basement. Damon remarks that it was a very "Katherine" move on her part for stabbing her. Outside the school, the gym is flooded; Tyler moves the party to his house. Matt shows up at the mansion to pick up Rebekah, his date, and his greeted by Elena who nervously suggests that they go together as a couple as his "back up" date. Matt agrees, though is a little suspicious. Once there, Tyler reveals that the party they are at is not homecoming but a "wake" for Mikael. Tyler had gotten a live band to play and Klaus had compelled complete strangers to come to the party and had compelled new hybrids to be stationed at the entrances to the house. At the party, Elena is cornered by Klaus who tells her that whatever she's planning, it wouldn't work and that she should it give it her best shot. She is visibly nervous and remarks when he asks why she looks nervous that she doesn't like him. In an upstairs room, Tyler confronts Caroline about a plan to kill Klaus. She denies knowing anything about the plan and retorts back that even if she did know anything about a plan, she wouldn't tell him what it was. She begins to leave but he quickly gives her a shot of vervain and begs Matt to take her safely away and make sure she was safe. He goes back downstairs and is immediately cornered by Damon who forces him into his mother's office where he and Tyler get into a fight where Tyler almost bites him. Damon is about to kill him but Bonnie, using her powers, gives both of them blinding headaches and stops them. Meanwhile, back at the party, a woman that Klaus had compelled, comes up to him and tells him he has a visitor by the name of Mikael. Klaus remarks that they shouldn't keep him waiting and he goes off to meet Mikael, who he has not seen in a century or more. Mikael meets him in the entrance to the Lockwood's mansion and orders Klaus to come outside so he can kill him. Klaus refuses and they end up getting into a verbal argument that comes to a head when Mikael grabs Elena and threatens to kill her. Klaus refuses to believe him and tells him that for all his life, he has underestimated him. Mikael angrily tells Klaus that he has no one by his side other than those whose loyalty he forced. He keeps Elena by his side and Klaus tells Mikael he is calling his bluff and shouts at Mikael to kill her. Elena, in a shaking voice, tells Klaus that he would really do it. Klaus shouts at his father to kill her and Mikael hesitates before plunging a knife into Elena's back. Klaus gasps but before he can do much, Damon jumps on him and stabs him in the stomach with the white ash daggar but before he can do much damange or even kill him, meanwhile, Elena, who is really Katherine, gets up behind Mikael and turns and throws the wolfsbane grenades at the hybrids. Stefan appears out of nowhere and gets Damon away from Klaus. Klaus then grabs the dagger and stabs Mikeal who burns to his death. Damon is completely shocked by what Stefan did. Klaus then gives Stefan his freedom back, he is no longer compelled. Cast 'Main Cast' * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) * Joseph Morgan as Klaus 'Recurring Cast' * Claire Holt as Rebekah * Sebastian Roché as Mikael 'Guest Cast' * Kimberley Drummond as Mindy * Zane Stephens as Tony Quotes Mikael: This is the only weapon that can kill an Original." ---- Mikael: You do what you can, and I will kill him." ---- Damon: "Elena, if this thing blows up in our face, just remember only one of us heals quickly." ---- Stefan:'' (to Elena) "''I'm compelled to protect you. And if I look at your track record at highschool dances, it's pretty tragic." ---- Mikael:'' (to Klaus) "''Nobody cares about you, anymore, boy. What do you have? Other than those whose loyalty you forced. No one. No one." ---- Damon: "It's very Katherine of you." Elena: "Not the way to make me feel better about myself." Damon: "It was a compliment. Sort of." ---- Caroline:'' (to Tyler) "''I finally almost got your mom to stop hating me, so I probably shouldn't get caught in some kind of vampire threesome with her son." ---- Rebekah:'' (to Mikael) "''Whatever father rubbish you're thinking, save it. Nothing you say matters to me." ---- Katherine:'' (to Stefan) "''Humanity is a vampire’s greatest weakness. No matter how easy it is to turn it off, It keeps trying to fight its way back in. Sometimes I let it." ---- Klaus:'' (to Stefan) "''Portland is fantastic. Once you get over all the whiny music and healthy-looking people it’s literally a breeding ground for werewolves." ---- Mikael: You were never the one I was after." Rebekah: "Nik was my family. If you were after him you were after me." ---- Tyler:'' (to Stefan) "'It’s not a party, man. It’s a wake." ---- 'Tyler:' "''I’m sorry I stabbed you. It’s the only thing I could think of to get you out of there." Caroline: "Oh yeah? Not, ‘Hey Caroline. I’m worried about what might happen this evening. So maybe you should go home and watch Dancing with the Stars'." ---- Bonnie: "Your mad at your little brother. You'll yell at him a little, teach him a life lesson. But you cant really be mad like I'm mad." Elena: "Bonnie..." Bonnie: "And you shouldn't have to be. He's your brother. So no I can't really talk to you about it." ---- Rebekah (To'' Mikael): “Nick was not born a killer. None of us were. You did this to us when you turned us into vampires. You destroyed our family. Not him.” ---- 'Tyler' (to 'Caroline): “I’m here hanging streamers and I’ve got glitter all over my hands. If I’m sired to anybody it’s you.” ---- '''Katherine: “Care Stefan. Care enough to save Damon’s life.” Katherine: '“Damon will be dead, your brother will be dead Stefan, unless you care enough to do something about it.” ---- Videos thumb|280px|left|USA Promo thumb|280px|right|Canadian Promo (HQ) thumb|left|280px|Webclipthumb|300px|right Soundtrack Gallery 3x09-01.jpg 3x09-02.jpg 3x09-03.jpg 3x09-05.jpg 3x09-06.jpg 3x09-07.jpg 3x09-08.jpg 3x09-09.jpg 3x09-10.jpg BehindtheScenes2x09.jpg tumblr_ltkx6kcOcS1r3g8iuo1_500.png Katherine-Homecoming-Maybe.jpg 127104--50180814-400-uc6ad4.jpg 127104--50180815-400-ua09fe.jpg 127104--50180820-400-u1a9f4.jpg 127104--50180824-400-u8fc23.jpg 127104--50180817-400-ud1886.jpg 127104--50180826-400-u0c724.jpg 127104--50180848-m750x740-u27894.jpg vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h46m46s20.png vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h47m02s211.png|mikeal giving dagger to elena vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h47m38s58.png vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h47m50s179.png|damon and elena vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h48m31s50.png vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h48m01s42.png vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h48m44s191.png behindscenes-homecoming.jpg|Claire Holt Behind The Scenes-Homecoming|linktext=Claire Holt Behind The Scenes-Homecoming TVDCASTMMJ.jpg 168.JPG|Stefan being one step ahead of Klaus Trivia '''General ' * Antagonist: Mikael * This is Season 3's mid-season finale. * Mikael is the second Original neutralized by Elena Gilbert. ** Mikael is neutralized with silver dagger and white ash wood for the first and last time. * Rebekah is the third Original neutralized by Elena Gilbert. * Klaus killed Mikael. He is the first Original to be completely destroyed. * More hybrids are created by Klaus. * Stefan confirms his age in this episode -- 162 years old. * It is revealed that there are four coffins (Elijah and three unnamed members). * Matt unknowingly meets Katherine Pierce in this episode. * Katherine admits her humanity to Stefan. * Damon becomes the first vampire to kill a fully transitioned hybrid (the guard at the door of the Lockwood Mansion). * In total there were four (Mikael, Damon, Klaus, Katherine) plans, only one out successful. ** Mikael used to Elena (Katherine) as shield to distract Klaus (failed). **Damon used to Katherine to pretend to be Elena at the party and to kill Klaus (failed). **Klaus used to Tyler and hybrids to avoid his destruction (failed). **Katherine used to Stefan to prevent the Damon's death (successful). *Klaus says "I will kill you and every one, you've ever met" to Stefan, like what Katherine said to Damon in The Last Day. '''Production Notes * This is the first mid-season finale to not feature Jeremy, Alaric or Jenna. * This is the last episode (before the two month hiatus) of 2011. The series will continue on January 5. * This is the first time Klaus and Mikael will come face to face in many years. * This is the first mid-season finale to feature Klaus. Continuity *Klaus returns (in the present timeline) in this episode. He was last seen in'' The Reckoning'' 'And in ''Ordinary People, he appears in the flashback scenes.' *Katherine Pierce returns in this episode. She was last seen in ''Smells Like Teen Spirit when Mikael fed on her. *Anna was mentioned by Bonnie. She was last seen in Ghost World. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes featuring Klaus Category:Episodes featuring Rebekah Category:Episodes featuring Mikael